Potins gratuits
by RecklessHeart
Summary: Enchainement d'extrait du journal de Poudlard où les ragôts et autres potins sont mis sur le devant de la scène part des expertes en la matière. Insolites et explicite, elles mettent le paquets ! Et c'est souvent Drago et Hermione qui sont pointés!
1. Rumeur : Relations tumulteuses

**Hello tout le monde ! Vous vous trouvez actuellement sur la page Potin du journal de Poudlard, entretenu régulièrement par Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, qui se prête facilement au jeu des Gossip Girl... Pour le meilleure, mais surtout pour le pire. **

**Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !**

**,**

**En espérant de tout cœur que ça vous plaise … Enjoy !**

**,**

**Je m'excuse d'avance auprès de JK Rowling pour malmener autant ses pauvres personnages. :)**

**La rumeur du mois :**

**.**

**.**

_Cette semaine, la rumeur veut que le célèbre Lord Noir Voldemort ait surpris le couple le plus improbable de l'école durant leur ébats sexuelles, et ce, à plusieurs reprises. En effet, couvert d'anonymat une source proche du couple Hermione Granger/Drago Malefoy affirme avoir entendu ce dernier pester contre l'érudit de Poudlard plus d'une fois pour les mêmes raisons étranges. _

.

_A en croire les propos tenue par d'autres témoins, la Granger prendrait plaisir (et le mot est faible...) a toucher la marque des Ténèbres que son amant arbore depuis l'année dernière déjà, lors de tendres caresses échangées, inconsciente de la présence du Mage noir dans leurs appartements privilégiés de Prefets-en-chefs. _

.

_Mais ce n'est pas tout, il paraitrait que le Lord partagerait également ces visions peu orthodoxe à ses Mangemorts par le biais d'une pensine aussi grande qu'un Home-cinéma._

.

_Elle court elle court, la rumeur._

_En tout cas, elle n'est plus à vérifier !_

.

_Merci à tout nos fidèles de nous suivre au quotidien._

_A bientôt pour de nouveau potins incroyable !_

_P&L_

.

.

.

**Voilà!**

**Avis, Reviews ?**


	2. Archive : Souvenir d'enfance

**Hello tout le monde ! Vous vous trouvez actuellement sur la page Potin du journal de Poudlard, entretenu régulièrement par Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, qui se prête facilement au jeu des Gossip Girl... Pour le meilleure, mais surtout pour le pire. **

**Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !**

**,**

**En espérant de tout cœur que ça vous plaise … Enjoy !**

**,**

**Je m'excuse d'avance auprès de JK Rowling pour malmener autant ses pauvres personnages. :)**

**L'archive du mois :**

**.**

**.**

_Chers lecteurs et lectrices, Je ne peux plus attendre! Nous avons retourné les archives de A à Z, épié le moindre élément, fouillé le moindre dossier et interrogé le plus de proche possible,et Oh, nous avons enfin trouvé quelque chose du passé de Drago Malefoy, ce mec qui nous vend du rêve !_

_._

_N'oubliez pas de regarder avec attention la page suivante au contenu toutefois explicite._

_._

_« Et bien, lorsque D. Malefoy était petit, raconte un proche de la famille Malefoy, il avait déjà beaucoup d'ambition. Son rêve était de fouiller l'océan en tant que pirate maléfique. Très professionnel, il n'hésitait pas une seconde à shooter dans les pigeons auquel il avait déjà arraché les ailes d'une manière douce et délicate. Créatif, même à l'âge de 3 ans, il n'hésitait pas une seul seconde expédier les cadavres de volaille dans la cuvette des toilettes, où il pataugeait lui-même en couche culotte et chapeau trop grand à la recherche d'autres trésors inespérés. » _

_._

_Nous vous avions bien dit que Drago Malefoy vous ferez rêver ;)_

_A plus pour le prochain numéro !_

.

.

.

**Voilà !**

**Avis, reviews ?**


	3. Sondage : Au nom du peuple!

.

.

.

**Rubrique Sondage**** :**

.

_**Que fait Hermione Granger à la bibliothèque ?**_

.

_Un sondage a été lancé par moi-même et Lavande durant tout ce mois-ci et vous êtes 68% à penser qu'Hermione Granger n'étudie pas à la bibliothèque. En effet, ce sondage à été mis en place dans la salle commune des quatre maisons de cette école afin d'en savoir un peu plus quand à l'avis des élèves sur la question. Est-il raisonnable de passer autant de temps qu'Hermione Granger dans une bibliothèque poussiéreuse ? Selon les commentaires apportés lors du vote, vous êtes une majorité à penser qu'Hermione Granger passerait du bon temps entre les étagères de Madame Pince._

_._

_Affaire à Suivre, mais nous vous tiendrons au courant._

_Xoxo _

_._

_P&L_

_._

_._

_._

**Merci à Rose pour son commentaire :)**

**Review ?**


	4. Tenue de soirée : Vous êtes épiées!

**Une partie de cet OS à été formé à partir des magasines People que j'avais en stock et des sites de mode etc... en ligne. Donc si vous trouvez telle ou telle expression dans un autre endroit, je m'en excuse, même si **_à priori_**, j'ai changé 78% des mots et des styles. Voilà. Enjoy !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rubrique ****Tenues de soirée**** : **_Ce qui est drôlement chouette avec les bals, c'est que les élèves peuvent y porter n'importe quoi, et que les commérages ne connaissent plus de fins._

_Les douze coups de minuit n'ont pas encore sonnés, il est temps pour les Gossip Girls de Poudlard de détruire le côté gentil de la soirée afin de se laisser aller librement à la rédaction de cette toute nouvelle rubrique du Journal de l'école. Bien sur, aucune méchanceté, juste des constats. N'allez tout de même pas chialer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde à la moindre remarque !_

_._

_Qui seront nos victimes ? Qui seront mis sur un piédestal ? _

_Réponse en quelques phrases ci-dessous :_

_._

_._

__On commence par les tenues du couple,_**_ Luna LoveGood_**_ et __**Neville Londubat**__ qui_**_ non, _**_ne sont ni des flics de l'__**Empire de CornFlaks Cornus**__, ni des idoles du samedi soir, juste de simples tourtereaux en tenue de soirée. _

_._

__Ouh, on parie que __**Cho Chang**__ rêve secrètement de reprendre un tube des _**_Village People, _****_dans son saree et sa lehenga. Par pitié, que quelqu'un lui dise d'arrêter de gesticuler comme ça!_**

_._

_**_**__La__** Katie Bell **__n'a apparemment pas eu le temps de se changer après son entrainement de _**__****Quidditch**_. Est-ce de la sueur ou bien de l'huile qui fait tant briller sa peau ? Dé-gou-tant!_

_._

__Une coiffe de none, une robe longue et fermée d'un noir profond pour **Hannah Abbot**. Oui bon, pourquoi pas. La messe est de ce côté !_

_._

__Sublime robe de soie asymétrique pour la **Susan Bones**. Je peux vous affirmer qu'elle a meilleur goût que sa mère. Mais question pratique, ça n'a pas dû être très simple de faire des slows avec son chéri aux longues dents avec un cintre géant dans le dos. _

_._

_**_Ginny Weasley**__ se sent tellement à l'aise avec son look digne d'une _**_maison close_**_ décrépie qu'elle a décidé de ne plus jamais se changer en sortant de la soirée. En même temps, ça fait des économies de garde-robe... Promis, je dis cela sans sous-entendu !_

_._

__Dans le_******_monde féerique_******_de __**Pansy Parkinson**__, il est tout à fait normal de porter une robe de "__**Susie, reine des fées enchantées**__" et de froufrous pailletés. On peut vous certifier que cette fille brille de partout sauf de l'intérieur !_

_._

__La serpentarde __**Arabella Swang**__ est décidément trop cool : même en __scroutt_**_ des neiges_**_ obèse, elle n'a (presque) pas l'air ridicule!_

_._

__Grosse déception en se qui concerne **Drago Malefoy**, le playboy ultra sexy a mis toutes les chances de son côté pour séduire la gente féminine avec son regard de tombeur et sa cravate noire relâchée. Mais au final il nous fait plutôt penser à un **« Men in black »**. Peut-il me raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie ? Hiihii !_

_._

__Entre la robe pin-up rouge bordeaux en satin, les mitaines courtes en cuir noir, et la coiffure fiftie's, dure de le dire moins crument mais **Hermione Granger** ressemble visiblement à Molledubec, cette chanteuse qui nous casse tant les oreilles à la radio sorcière. Le point positif, c'est qu'elle n'a même pas cherché à planquer un de ses vieux bouquin dans sa robe. Merlin merci !_

_._

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui, mais on se retrouve bientôt pour plus de commérage, et plus de potins !_

_Nous voulions juste rajouter qu'il n'est pas étonnant que les **Princes Charmants** aient pris la fuite !_

_._

_Xoxo_

_._

_P&L_

.

.

.

**Voilà ! **

**Avis ? Reviews ?**

**(plus de 300 visite et seulement 3 **

**reviews, c'est assez badant, non ?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Merci à **NY0Z3KA** et à **Rose** pour leur Reviews.

.


	5. Hors Série : Redaction de Partvati

.

.

.

.

_**Journal de Poudlard, numéro Hors-Série.**_

.

.

.

_Avant de noircir cette feuille de parchemin de potins en tout genre, j'aimerais remercier les professeur qui me laisse tant de liberté à écrire toutes mes horreurs. Je m'excuse de blesser volontairement certains élèves parmi nous, ce n'est absolument pas voulu, bien que ce soit un tantinet amusant._

_A bien y réfléchir, je crois que si je suis encore autorisée à cracher dans ce journal, c'est que les professeurs ne sont pas encore au courant de son existence. Dans le pire des cas, je trouverais bien une solution._

_Voici une édition Hors Série du Journal de Poudlard, toujours rédigé par _Parvati_ et _Lavande_. La seule chose qui le distinguera des autres presse récemment rédigé se place dans l'écriture de cette nouvelle quotidienne, uniquement créée par les bons soins de _Parvati_, _Lavande_ étant à l'infirmerie pour coups et blessures. _

_Et oui, il fallait si attendre, les groupies, les fans, les ennemis, tout y est lorsque que l'on devient célèbre et adulée et, malheureusement, il n'est pas rare dans le busisness de se prendre des coups de batte de Quiddtich. On appelle ça la rançon de la gloire, les amis !_

_Ne nous attardons donc pas sur cette mésaventure, je vous propose de faire un zoom sur le parcourire scolaire d'_Hermione Granger_, la fille la plus épiée de tout le château :_

_Ah, _Hermione_ ! Entre scandale, imprévus, photos, cure && drogues (non, ça ce n'est pas vrai, mais ça fait classe dans la liste) nous voilà donc bien servis. Faisons le point sur ce que vous, chers lecteurs, avez raté :_

On commence par le côté + :

**Première année :**_ Cheveux abîmés, look ringard et jupe trop longue, chemisier trop boutonné et boue sur les chaussure. Côté allure, la Granger avait tout faux. Ce qui nous a séduit ? Son côté loyal, fidèle et respectueux des autres. Un ange, la _Granger_ – ou un petit chien.. les points de vus divergent !_

**Deuxième année :**_ Tenue sympathique et BCBG en mode bonne élèves – ce qu'elle est – cheveux bouclés un tantinet trop secs et pas assez soignés. C'était la bonne époque, pour cette frimousse resplandissante, on lui pardonne l'écart._

**Troisième année :**_ Le drame ! Rebelle, la _Granger_ commence à affirmer son style, adopté d'un look total moldue. Provocation ; Provocatrice? Ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette année là, tout a changé. Agressif, elle est devenue! j'ai retrouvé des photos dossiers la présentant, baguette tendu vers le visage de _Drago Malefoy_ – au bord des chutes du Niagara – _

_Les suites de cette affaires restent encore flous mais si je rassemble les pièces du puzzle, je tiens la scène de crime. Dans les jours qui ont suivis, l'héritier riche _Malefoy_ ne vint pas en classe et pourtant, _Merlin_ sait à quel point le blond adore son cher et tendre maitre des potions à la chevelure douteuse ! C'était louche, très louche. _

Malefoy_, un homme soumis ? J'en ai bien peur, les amies !_

_Ensuite, début de la déchéance!_

_La _Granger_ ne sera plus jamais la même.._

_Mais j'accepte avec plaisir de vous parler d'elle !_

_Attention, la née-moldue dont nous parlons n'est pas forcément devenu mauvaise, non, elle a encore sa place au paradis, je vous le promet. Car si elle s'investit corps et âme dans la cause perdu des elfes de maison, elle s'inquiète également du sort de la planète et n'hésite pas à faire valoir ses idées jusqu'à les présenter lors des bals organisé sous formes de robe. La dernière en date ? Une toilette longuedotée d'un bustier fait d'aluminium _(Note de Lavande : O_o ?)_ parsemé de petites perles grises et discrètes sur le haut de ce décolté sublime où sont mis en valeur... non, laissez tomber, c'est moche._

_NB : Mr. _Drago Malefoy_ nous a ordonné « de faire un zoom sur cette partie du corps de [sa] copine tout en nous sommant que cet entretient reste dans l'ombre même de la discrétion. » Ce sont ses mots que je note, pas les miens, hein!_

_En parlant de ça, je vous prierais de remarquer la nouvelle robe de sorcier d'_Hermione_ dont le devant de la scène est monopolisé par ses – en toute grâce – cadeaux de la nature, bien que ce nouveau genre lui donne mauvaise allure et corps Bonhomme de Neige... mais cela reste entre nous._

_Conclusion : Hermione Granger, une fille sur tout les fronts !_

Bisous, bisous !

xoxo

_PARVATI PATIL_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
